Candle Burn
by fantasticallybored
Summary: One shot. Stefan makes the final sacrifice for the people he loves more than life itself.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is purely for fun :)

Wrote this a few months back, before the start of Season 3. Its a one shot and the inspiration for this came from the song "Candle burn" by Dishwalla , try to listen to it, its probably one of the saddest song I've ever heard. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>STEFAN:<p>

He stumbled through the woods, fangs still dripping with the blood from his latest kill. He'd followed Klaus's orders without any objections, killing when he said so and feeding incessantly. In return, Damon, Elena and all others in Mystic Falls would be spared. But now, as he hastened his pace, he could hear Damon approaching. This wasn't supposed to happen; Damon should have left him alone when he said so. He had even beat the crap out of Damon the last he saw him. It was his only chance to persuade Damon to not search for him. They all would be better off without him. Klaus would never let them live if they continued to look for him, now, even more so. Klaus' patience was running out, he could feel his anger building up day by day as his own objectives get further away. He needed to make sure that anger doesn't hurt anyone he loves.

As he got to a clearing, he saw Klaus had Damon pinned down and Elena was there, tied down. That was when he realized Damon had come for Elena, not for him. It was a relief mixed with fear and anxiety. He was relieved Damon had given up on him, but feared what Klaus was doing with them both. He got to Elena and quickly cut her loose. He didn't stop to look into her eyes; he needed to keep her away from him. Their previous separation had been harsh; it needed to be, for her sake. He had but all physically hurt her, and it had worked. She no longer held that warm gaze for him, whatever they had between them was dead to her and so was he. It was a decision that haunted him at night, but he knew it was for the best.

He tackled Klaus to the ground and screamed for Damon to grab Elena and make a run for it. Damon didn't hesitate even for a split second. He grabbed Elena and was soon gone from sight into the darkness. It was not a moment too soon. Klaus easily overpowered him and thrashed his body like a rag doll before he was flung to the trees. He lay there, still. His could feel his broken body throbbing with pain and he had trouble breathing. His breath came haggardly and he struggled to get up. Klaus was circling him, eyes blazing with the wolf's yellowish green glint.

"How dare you get in my way!" Klaus screamed.

"You gave me your word you'd leave them all alone…." He said, wheezing.

"You insignificant useless tramp!" Klaus beared down on him. "But let's see whether you're worth anything to your beloved brother…."

Klaus grabbed him by the neck and looked over his shoulders to the darkness, "Anybody coming for this piece of shit?" "For this sad excuse for a vampire?"

He hoped Damon and Elena was far enough, he hoped his brother will continue running, he hoped his brother will not glance back, he hoped his brother will take care of Elena….he calmly waited for his death and hoped.

To his relief, his hopes were realized, not a sound was heard. He knew it and Klaus knows it. Klaus' smirked faded as the grip on his neck got tighter. Taking the dagger with the white ash, Klaus smiled and slowly pushed down on his chest, keeping those yellow eyes on his. He gasped and shuddered as the dagger went in slowly. He could feel it penetrating his heart with anguishing pain. Klaus stopped before the dagger went in all the way.

"I want you to feel your heart stop beating…..slowly" Klaus said, stroking his head almost lovingly.

With that, Klaus turned and left.

* * *

><p>DAMON:<p>

He could hear Klaus screaming as he ran, taking Elena with him. Stefan had come to their rescue. It was the only way they could've escape. He had taken his brother for dead. It was what Stefan wanted and he made sure of that. Stefan had hurt Elena and she had long given up on any chance of getting Stefan back. He had seen the way Stefan looked at his victims, he had enjoyed killing them, as much as he enjoyed causing them pain. They had tried to rescue Stefan from Klaus, but turns out, they needed to save Stefan from himself. They had failed miserably at both.

* * *

><p>STEFAN:<p>

He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, gasping for breath as his heart slowly subsided. He stared up at the night skies, everything was quiet. He felt his chest become heavier with every breath but the pain's still there, hiding in the shadows. There's no white light, no faces of his loved ones, not even the faces of his victims. It was just darkness and emptiness.

He caught a glimpse of a face as his eyes were closing. The face of a man who had shared his joy and sadness a long time ago. He felt hands on him, cradling him. The hands that had rocked his cradle and helped him up every time he fell. He forced his eyes opened and saw Damon had cradled him close. Elena was there too, holding his hands.

"Stefan….." Damon began.

He tried to speak, to say he's sorry, to say anything to make things right. But his mouth's full of blood and his eyes are becoming blurry. Through the pain, he whispered "I'm sorry…."

"Don't try to speak…"Elena cried softly, stroking his face.

He shook his head slowly, "…be happy….need you…..both…..happy…." he managed through gasps.

"Stefan, hang on….."Damon whispered, tears falling.

A spasm of pain overtook him, he shuddered. Gasping, he looked in his brother's eyes, then slowly to Elena's.

"…..please….forget me…"

* * *

><p>ELENA:<p>

With that, Stefan went limp. His eyes were blank and lifeless staring up at the night skies. Damon gripped Stefan's body tighter, sobbing.


End file.
